


What's Past is Prologue

by ClarkePlusUltra



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 21:21:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14341161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClarkePlusUltra/pseuds/ClarkePlusUltra
Summary: More or less canon-compliant except no one dies and the trio get to live!!





	What's Past is Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written anything in like 6 years. Hope ya'll enjoy

“Not so fast Price, you’re gonna be totally fucked if you carry on like this”. Justin snatched the joint from Chloe’s mouth and gave her a pointed look while she glared at him. 

“That’s the point.” She grabbed it back from him and took a deep breath. “Better to feel fucked than nothing at all.”

Justin took his own puff and sighed deeply. “Damn Price, that’s deep. What’s eating you today?”

Chloe shook her head and stared at the ground. “Life.”  
A dull chime interrupted her from the trance and she dropped from the hard brick wall to the ground, gazing up at Blackwell’s double doors.   
“Shit.”

Chloe dropped the joint and hastily stubbed it with her shoe, Justin following suit. 

“We should leave, Price.”

Chloe nodded, but the doors had opened before she could make any kind of movement. 

Justin groaned. “I can’t get busted again, Wells has been all over my ass this week.” He wasn’t exactly a model student, and Chloe often wondered how he’d managed to stay at Blackwell so long, although the same could be said for her. At least Justin’s parents were paying for him to go to school. She was sure that had something to do with the high level of tolerance. Unlike him, Chloe was coasting through the academy on a scholarship, and 

Principal Wells wasn’t nearly as patient with her. 

She just shrugged. “Wells can bite my ass.”

Justin laughed nervously. “You’re something else, Price.”

To Justin’s relief, it wasn’t Wells walking towards them, but Chloe wished it was. 

“Well, well, well, if it isn’t Blackwell’s deadbeats. Tell me, do you two try to be total losers, or does it just happen?”  
Chloe was already sick of the shrill questioning and she knew Justin wouldn’t rise to the occasion. She’d dealt with the prissy leader of the Vortex Club enough times to know how to rile her. 

“Fuck off, Queen Bitch. Don’t you have something else to do? Like cry to mommy and daddy about your rejected photography application?” 

Everyone within a five-mile radius of Blackwell knew about the prestigious photography gallery Victoria Chase had applied to showcase her work in. It was all she ever talked about. It was even bigger news when she was rejected. 

Victoria’s lips puckered and her eyes narrowed. “Whatever, stoner reject.” Chloe smirks, her victory is clear. 

One of the two girls trailing Victoria opens her mouth. Chloe hadn’t even noticed either of them standing there. That was the kind of impact that Victoria Chase had. She may have been a bitch, but she commanded the attention of any room that she was in. 

“Um, Victoria, aren’t we waiting for Rachel?” The smaller girl to the left of Victoria was barely audible to Chloe. 

Victoria sighed and turned her back on Chloe and Justin. “Rachel!” She yelled. “Are you coming? We’re not going to wait all day.”

Victoria Chase may have been the most entitled bitch Chloe had ever met. 

The Blackwell doors swung open again and the real princess of Blackwell emerged. Rachel Amber was like a God amongst men in Arcadia Bay. 

Everyone worshipped the ground she walked on, and unlike Victoria Chase, people actually liked her. She didn’t win her popularity with a reign of fear like the other members of the Vortex Club, she was kind and genuine, but there was something else there too. Something that hadn’t gone unnoticed by Chloe. 

Chloe prided herself on not being involved with Blackwell’s petty bullshit. She was above all of it and never wanted to be a part of the stuck-up, high society Vortex Club. But for Rachel, she may have changed her mind. Even to Chloe, Rachel Amber was an enigma. She hated the energy and aura that radiated from her. It was like she could get anything from anyone without even trying, and Chloe wouldn’t admit to herself that if Rachel were to want something from her, she would comply as quickly as anyone else. 

“Sorry Victoria, I had to handle a couple of things.” Rachel came to a stop by Victoria’s side and tucked her hair behind her ear, showing off her blue feather earring. She smiled briefly at Chloe. 

Victoria huffed. “Well come on, we have to put these posters up around school.”

Chloe took a moment to steady her heartbeat before looking down at Victoria’s hand at the pile of flyers. 

Join the Vortex Club.  
Party, Friday 9pm  
Blackwell Swimming Pool

Of course it would be another of the Vortex Club parties. They were infamous at Blackwell, and obviously Chloe had never been to one. She had better things to do with her time than get wasted with a bunch of stuck-up pricks. 

“Oh that reminds me.” Victoria turned to Justin and handed him a flyer. “Bring something…fun,” she looked down at the stumped-out joint on the floor, “and you’re welcome to come Justin.”  
She gave a pointed look at Chloe as she said his name and made it clear that she was under no circumstance, included in this invitation. 

Justin nodded. “I got you covered.”

Victoria smirked and made a move to step away before Rachel stopped her and took a flyer from her hand. She turned to Chloe. 

“Chloe Price, right?”

Chloe raised her eyebrows and gave her a small nod. 

Rachel held the flyer out to her in an outstretched arm and smiled, a genuine smile. Chloe couldn’t help but feel somewhat special. This was the first time that Blackwell’s angel had ever spoken to her. She didn’t even realise that Rachel knew who she was. 

“You should come too.” Rachel said. “It’ll be fun.”

Chloe nodded, dumbfounded. “Uh, yeah. Maybe.” She replied. 

Rachel nodded and turned back to Victoria, who just glared intensely at Chloe. 

“Hope I’ll see you there, Chloe Price.” Rachel teased, as she walked away with Victoria and the other lackeys of the Vortex Club. 

Chloe turned to Justin, shaking her head in confusion. 

“What the shit fuck just happened dude?”

Justin shrugged. “Maybe Rachel Amber has a thing for you, Price.” He laughed. 

Chloe stalled. She knew he was joking but the thought made her feel odd somehow. Rachel had a certain power over people, and Chloe wasn’t sure if she liked how it made her feel. She couldn’t deny though, she felt special when Rachel spoke to her. It felt almost like an honour. Rachel Amber truly was a mystery to Chloe, and she wondered if it was a mystery she’d have another chance to investigate. She smiled at the thought. Maybe Chloe would make her first Vortex Club party appearance after all.


End file.
